Red Wine
by VideoVixen
Summary: Not suited for minors. An unusual conversation between strangers in a bar leads to so much more. SessInu. M-preg.


**AN** : Felt like writing some naughty things. With my favorite couple of course. Full sex scene over on **AO3**. Same penname.

Not suited for minors. Like. . . at all.

* * *

"I'll take a scotch. Neat."

The hanyou looked over at the tall demon who leaned against the bar's wooden countertop. His eyes taking in the towering slim yet sculpted frame of the dog demon. The man looking like money with the fitting designers on his frame. Recognizing the Armani gray suit pants fitted with a black belt. The Gucci long sleeved button down that hugged him so well. Unable to help the biting of his lip as he brought his legs closer together. The shirt gray with only the sleeves and collar consisting of a dark navy blue. His black leather jacket holding side pockets on either breast pocket. Left unzipped and coming to a stop a bit under his waist.

His long and neat strands a cascade of silver that stopped a bit above the back of his knees. A dark crescent shaped moon blemished in the middle of the bangs framing either side of his forehead. Falling into his crimson lidded golden eyes. Pointed ears sticking out from his tresses. Face slender. The twin magneta stripes a mirror on each side of the upper portion of his face bringing attention to his high cheekbones.

The man was sexy.

Sending a smirk in the man's direction at the head that finally turned his way before turning forward once more, bringing the glass of wine up to his lips.

The silver haired demon eyed the attractive man sitting to his left and wondered how he hadn't noticed something that fine as soon as he walked in. Considering they were one of the last few patrons in this place. The hanyou sitting alone at the bar. Nursing a glass of red wine.

Entranced as he watched the ivory haired hanyou lift the glass to his lips. The slight tilt of his head making his eyes drop to his tempting neck. Peach tinted skin he knew would serve nicely as a backdrop for the markings he wanted to place there. His eyes dropping lower still to the tease of flesh that lay at the base of the man's throat. The first few buttons of the dark gray button down he wore exposing his smooth skin. A nice fit to his slim toned frame. Lips tilting to the side at the slight flex of muscles with every raise of hand that brought the dwindling drink of wine to his lips.

His black jeans molding to his thighs like a glove. A dark trench coat hanging off the back of his seat behind him. Sitting there looking proper like and mysterious. His translucent white strands falling down his back like a river. Only his side locks falling down in front of his shoulders. Eyes suddenly drawn to the fur lined ears that nestled comfortably on either side of his head. Amusement finding him at the slight twitch he saw in one of them.

"Here you are, sir."

He turned at the small tumbler stretched out towards him from the dark haired woman. Bringing it up to his lips as he heard the bartender walk away from him. Golden eyes already looking back to the tempting sight before him. Hand stilling at the quick side eye look the man sent his way before going back to his glass.

He moved away from his leaning against the bar, closing the space between him and the white haired hanyou.

He looked to the man that settled in the seat to his right from the corner of his eye. Lips pulled into a smile before turning his head fully to face him. Giving the man his full and undivided attention. Looking down at the hand that suddenly came into his view. "Sesshomaru."

Slowly stretching out a hand of his own. "Inuyasha," he drawled lowly before pulling his hand away. Fully aware of the fading pleasant warmth that spread over his hand.

"I can't see why someone looking the way you do tonight would be sitting in a bar alone." The man named Sesshomaru spoke, eyes intense as he lifted his glass to his lips. Like the predator watching his prey.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "I could say the same for you." The look in his eyes challenging and unafraid all wrapped up in one calm package.

Sesshomaru noticed the hanyou's drink getting low. "Let me buy you another drink."

Inuyasha eyed the low glass of wine in his hand before looking to the full blood. "I can buy my own drinks." Raising a hand to get the bartender's attention before turning back to the man watching him. His own eyes dropping to look at the sloshing drink in the dog's hands as he sipped before letting out an almost quiet laugh to himself. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Share the wealth."

Inuyasha eyed him. "Your a scotch man."

"That I am. Glenlivet being my preferred option." He said in a casual voice, wondering where the hanyou was taking this.

"Not only are you a scotch man. . . it seems you know your brands. That let's me know your well-read."

It was the demon's turn to chuckle to himself. "I guess my mother deserves the credit for that. She's been teaching literature longer than I've been alive. Books are essentially a part of me." Sesshomaru gaining a far away look in his eye before his next words become less casual and more reciting. "It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight."

The hanyou's lips curled upward. "Nabokov's Lolita." He nodded before turning to thank the female who came to them then, a new glass of red wine now in hand. Taking a sip of his drink, humming to himself as the taste formed a delicious pool of warmth in his middle. Adding to the pleasant feeling over him now. The demon listening to the slight moan and feeling himself respond at the erotic sound.

"I wouldn't have imagined you the type to sit around indulging himself in a book because it interest you."

Inuyasha quickly brought the wine away from his lips, looking back to the man who sat by his side. Shaking his head of white slightly. "Oh, I'm not." He replied easily. "My husband. Like you, he's well-read. Sometimes I think he loves those books more than he does me."

Sesshomaru roamed over the hanyou's tight frame. "No. I imagine he's aware books can only entertain one for so long."

The hanyou sent a flashing look of his own over his raised glass. His turn to eye the other man's drink of choice. "You enjoy wine."

Inuyasha smiled to himself, already seeing where this was going. The slight incline of his head telling the dog demon he was all ears.

"Specifically red wine." The silver haired demon continued. "From what I can smell, that seems to be Pinot Noir. Some would argue it's the most romanticized red wine in the world. Which tends to run on the more expensive side. You know exactly how you like your wine. Just like you know how you like your significant others." He finished, raising his drink to his lips in a casual lift.

Despite the raised eyebrow sent his way, he could see the hanyou was impressed. "You make me out be this suave individual. It could simply be that I just enjoy quality red wine."

Sesshomaru tilted his head down in a slight smirk. Fingering his half empty drink before looking back into the other's unwavering stare. "Your bossy. In a sophisticated kind of manner. Your also not afraid to speak your mind. Your dominant in a lot of areas of your life. Your not afraid to tell your partner -or in your case, your husband- exactly what it is you want. Whether it's in or out of the bedroom."

The hanyou eyed him as he brought his glass up to his lips. The demon mirroring the action. Inuyasha didn't respond and the silence to follow told the demon everything he needed to know. The building heat between them apparent as they sat in the now empty bar. The only two remaining patrons. The bartender further down the bar wiping down the bar station.

"You," Inuyasha started in after studying the interesting man beside him, straightening out some in his seat. "You mentioned Glenlivet being your preferred choice of drink. I presume it's safe to say your quite familiar with your brands of scotch." A slow single nod in his direction being his confirmation. "Then it's also safe to say you've learned the importance of pleasing your partner somewhere down the line." Giving the well-dressed man a lingering once over before looking back up into watchful amber colored orbs. "You seem like a man whos well versed in the ways of pleasure. I think you'd be able to handle someone like me."

"I know I'd be able to handle you." Sesshomaru replied without hesitation and his voice not holding the slightest bit of doubt.

The hanyou didn't flinch. "I didn't say me. I said someone like me." Eyes falling down once more to the man's barely touched drink. "You've been sitting here for a little while now. . . and you've hardly touched your drink. Your obviously not looking to get drunk." He pointed out, staring back into those smothering eyes. "You want to fuck me."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "If I said yes."

The other smirked as he looked to him before suddenly biting his lip. Turning in his seat to face forward. Lightly swishing the wine in his glass in light circles. "I'd say. . .I don't think your significant other would appreciate me laying down with their husband." Turning his head back to the silver haired demon. "Go home," he said softly. "Home to whoever's there waiting for you."

The demon's eyebrows furrowed before quickly looking down to his left hand, wondering if he'd left his marriage band on.

"Your finger." The hanyou suddenly supplied at recognizing the man's confusion. Both sets of amber looking down to his ring finger, a slight indent embedded in the pale skin in the size of a ring shaped print. "I saw you take it off when you walked in. It's in your right pocket." Both pairs of eyes snapping up at the hanyou's words.

"You noticed me when I walked in."

Inuyasha nodded. "As soon as you walked through the door. You're married."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm married."

"Go home." He repeated.

"My husband is fully aware of where I am tonight."

"Oh?" Taken aback by the dog demon's admission. "And does he know that your here with the intention of sleeping with someone else."

"He does. My husband and I are fully committed to one another. But he understands like I do that we both desire something different on occasion."

"Ah," realization dawning on him as he took another sip of his drink. "Interesting." He muttered lowly with a quirk of his head.

"So yes, Inuyasha. I do, as you put it, want to fuck you. And it seems I'm not the only one who came out tonight with less than noble intentions." His own eyes drifting to the hand that held no ring on the hanyou's finger despite his admittance at being married.

He grinned into his glass, bringing the now empty glass down onto the bar top. "Guilty as charged." Appearing completely at ease despite being caught.

"Unlike me, I don't imagine your husband would be agreeable with the fact you plan on lying down with someone else."

"Your right. He'd most likely be livid if he knew. Which is why I'm doing this." Falling silent for a moment before turning to eye the demon beside him in a new light. "Though I hadn't planned on sleeping with someone else that was married. I don't need any lasting complications from this ordeal."

"Why are you doing this." Sesshomaru asked him in intrigue.

Inuyasha cast a glance towards the busily working human before turning back to Sesshomaru. "If I told you I knew that my husband left our home tonight with the intentions of fucking someone else. . .would you believe me?"

He took in the calm almost relaxed air about the hanyou. "You don't appear to be overly upset about it."

"I don't get mad. I get even. He's out doing his dirt and now I'm doing mine." He turned to fully face the dog demon. Voice lowering as his words held a seriousness in them since they'd began their odd conversation. "Can you promise not to grow attached and remember that this is simply something between us for tonight and tonight only? I don't wish to know you. Once we're through, you go back to your life and it'll be like we never happened."

Sesshomaru set his drink down. "I can do that. I'm already married to the person I want to spend my life with. This is me simply seeing to an itch."

"Excuse me, sirs. But it's time I lock down the bar for the night."

Inuyasha looked into the demon's eyes. "Alright," he whispered before standing up from his seat. Feeling Sesshomaru do the same. A tingle running through him at the delicious heat that seemed to press into him.

Handing out a black credit card for the human to take. "I'm paying for his tab as well." He told her quickly, watching from the corner of his eye as the demon looked back to him for a moment before flipping his wallet closed. She nodded before going to go take care of their orders.

The hanyou reaching to grab his coat, throwing it over an arm as the woman came back.

"Have a good night, sirs." She told them as she returned the card back to him. The two returning the sentiment before locking eyes with one another. Sesshomaru suddenly gesturing towards the door and he passed by him, feeling the demon following out behind him. Pushing the door open to receive a cool blast of air before walking further out onto the sidewalk and towards his parked car. Only to still at the hand that curled around his arm. Lifting his head up with a raised brow and the demon let him go at recognizing the look.

"Your serious about this." He deadpanned.

"Of course I am. Are you having second thoughts?" The hanyou asked him.

"No. You seemed to accept the fact of sleeping with someone else too easily."

He closed the distance between them, running a finger down the demon's hard chest. Looking up as he spoke. "I'm going to let my husband find me covered with the scent of you still on my skin when he sees me in the morning. If your worried about tainting my sense of virtue. . .don't be." He breathed lowly with a piercing look before turning on his heel. The demon watching him walk away before following after him. The hanyou looking back over his shoulder with a grin as he neared the cherry red Porsche 918 Spyder. Unlocking the car door before smoothly sliding in the driver's seat. The engine coming to life as he turned to the silver haired demon.

"Where's your ride?" He asked him. Turning his head at the soft tilt of his chin towards the car to the right. Letting out a whistle at seeing the black Buggati Veyron before turning back. Sesshomaru finally closing the door between them. "Stick close to me." Inuyasha told him and the demon backed away before walking around to his own car. Bringing his engine to life as he heard the hanyou back out of his parking space. Not far behind as he watched Inuyasha pull out from the bar's lot, taking off down the city streets of Tokyo. Making sure not to lose the hanyou as they rode down the mostly empty streets.

Inuyasha looked in the rearview mirror, applying a bit more pressure on the pedal under his foot. Grinning at seeing the demon respond in kind. Smoothly weaving throughout traffic as he neared the more expensive side of the city. Large and lavish homes becoming more apparent as they crossed over into the quiet neighborhood. Easing up on the speed as he drove in deeper. Turning on various street corners before suddenly making a right into a large driveway. The demon pulling up to park into the front curb of his home before turning the engine off.

Stepping out to see the hanyou making his way down towards him. Walking around the front of his car to meet him. Inuyasha putting his hand out between them and he didn't hesitate to take it. Letting the other lead them in through the front door of the massive sized home. Taking everything in as Inuyasha let his hand go to lock the door behind them.

"Nice place." The demon muttered with a casual look around as he ventured in further, turning at the man who passed him by.

"Glad you approve," the hanyou threw over his shoulder while throwing his jacket on the nearby couch. Suddenly bending over at the waist, sliding his fitting dark jeans down his legs. Noting the hanyou had came out tonight without any undergarments. Taking the time to appreciate the sun kissed skin. His strong legs leading up to a firm supple behind that was unfortunately blocked from view by the end of his shirt hanging down past his hips. He walked closer, pulling that behind back against his growing hardness. Looking down at the hand that reached back to cup the side of his neck at the body that chose to meld with his own.

Leaning his head further down to speak closer into the twitching ear. "No beating around the bush with you is their."

His eyes slipped closed at feeling the man's cool breath over him. His voice deep and down right sinful. Lifting from the fog over him at feeling the proof of the man's desire for him. "Now what would be the point in that." Eyes slipping open at slow grind into him and felt his body quickly heating. He turned around in Sesshomaru's arms, sliding his hands across the hard chest underneath his fingertips before coming to a stop with a hand on each of the demon's shoulders. Tilting his head back slightly. "If I said I wondered what you'd feel like over me as soon as I seen you walk through the door."

Sesshomaru gripped his waist tighter. "You didn't give off that impression earlier. You were ready to send me off with my tail in between my legs."

"Because despite how I plan on letting you screw me every which but wrong. . .I still believe in the sacredness of marriage. Then I find out. . .that you and your significant other have an open relationship of sorts and not only would he not mind you laying with someone else but that he actually does the same occasionally. I'd almost say it was fate that led you to me tonight but I think it's something deeper than that even. You fit in perfectly with my agenda for the night. Now," he breathed in a low seductive tone as he gave a slow rub over the man before him. "I'm done talking. I've had a few glasses of wine and all I want do now. . .is fuck. Now are you the man for the job. . .or are you not." Looking to the demon in an open challenge. Lips curling upward at the hand that suddenly came around to the cup the back of his neck. A slight squeeze accompanied by a seriousness in Sesshomaru's eye that had him quivering on the inside in sheer anticipation.

He pushed the shoulders of the leather jacket from his shoulders, the demon letting it fall unceremoniously onto the carpet at his feet. The hanyou's sudden quirk of lips filled with bad intentions and he felt his length twitch in response. Feeling the firm grip slip into his before Inuyasha pulled him towards him before turning around for the case of carpeted stairs. The demon having a front row seat to the ass that led the way. Watching the mesmerizing rise and fall at every flex as the hanyou walked up the stairs behind the cover of his shirt. Reaching out to run his hand across one tempting globe before squeezing the soft flesh in his hand. Inuyasha's seductive sway never faltering as he cast the demon a quick look back.

Pulling him through the master bedroom door and to the bed before pushing him back onto the mattress. The demon bouncing a few times as he made to rise onto the elbows. Looking to the watchful hanyou stand before him. Watching as clawed fingers came up to undo the rest of the buttons of his gray shirt. Sesshomaru barely resisting the urge to grab the other by his hips and pull him back against him. Inuyasha was breathtaking. The moonlight that peeked into the room highlighting his slim frame in his silhouette. Though his eyes clearly picked up on the heated look in the man's eyes as he exposed more and more of his smooth unblemished skin to him. Eyes drawn to the hands that steadily made their way lower and lower only for the hanyou to turn his back to him. His hands dropping to the hem of his shirt before slowly riding it up higher along the swell of his backside. The shirt a nice contrast to the delicious peach tinted skin. Exposing his ass to the watchful demon. Looking back to see the other lightly palming his hardness through his slacks.

Unable to help the slight hiss through his teeth at the small tingles of pleasure that raced through his groin at watching the alluring sight that stood before him.

"Is this what you wanted?" Inuyasha suddenly asked him in a voice that came out low and husky and had him itching to get his fingers on him. The hanyou letting out a long exhale at seeing Sesshomaru stand up from his position on the bed.

"Yes. Are you going to give it me?"

"No. But you can take it." He told him, letting his shirt fall back down as he turned around at seeing the man close the distance, biting his lip as he looked up into heated amber. Breath becoming more labored at the hands that pulled him into the demon's own hardness. Mouth falling open at feeling it against his own strained length. Sesshomaru's large hands running over his hips to slide around to grope either of his cheeks. Tilting his head to the side at the face that came to rest in the crook of his neck. Soft moans leaving him at the hands that knead him like play-dough. Feeling Sesshomaru as close as two people can possibly be.

"You haven't tried to kiss me." He observed, feeling the cool tufts of air over his skin.

Sesshomaru pulled back to stare him in the face. "I was under the impression you didn't want personal tonight."

He licked his lips as he looked to the tempting pair before him. "If you kiss me, you won't fall for me will you."

"When I kiss you, I can taste your soul." Sesshomaru recited.

"Carrie Latet." He whispered, looking back up. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I'll know you in a way I don't think you intended to partake in tonight. We'll be connected." Sesshomaru told him.

"Do you. . .want to kiss me." He repeated.

The demon watched him for a moment in silence. "Yes."

"Then kiss me." He breathed.

The two meeting to join lips only to come up short at the sudden shrill of a house phone. Inuyasha sighing as he made to step away but the hands over him didn't budge. "I have to get that."

"Ignore it." Sesshomaru told him. "What if it's your husband."

Inuyasha snorted lightly. "Trust me. I know I'm the furthest thing from his mind tonight." Bringing a hand up to cradle the demon's face for a moment. "I'll be right back. That could be the call I was expecting from the sitter."

The two engaging in a short staring match before the dog released him. Watching the white haired male walk away from him and out of the bedroom. Sitting back on the edge of the bed as he took off his shoes and slacks. Listening to the hanyou speaking from downstairs as he unbuttoned his shirt. Hands going to his belt as he took it from his waist. Standing up to unzip the slacks before kicking them from his feet. His hardness snapping up towards his hard abdomen from its confine. Slightly reddened from the strain of arousal at meeting the hanyou in the bar.

Inuyasha made to walk back into the bedroom but stopped in the doorway at seeing the dog demon in all of his naked glory. Wondering if God had been in an artistic mood when he created this man before him. His eyes snapping up at seeing Sesshomaru turn his head in his direction.

"Is everything alright." The demon asked him.

He nodded his head slowly with a bite to his lip. "Yes."

The air between them charged until it smothered them both. Never looking away as he brought a hand up to push the shoulder of his shirt away from his skin. Letting it drop into a pool around his feet before walking towards the demon who made want. Made him ache. He needed relief.

He stopped right before him, both of them keeping their eyes open as they finally tasted the lips of the person they desired tonight. Their tongues probing and deep in a slow exploration. Savoring the flavor spreading over their palate. Inuyasha letting out a gasp at suddenly being turned around and bent over the edge of the large mattress. Hands gripping his waist as he made to move further into the middle of the bed but paused as it seemed Sesshomaru had different plans.

* * *

Inuyasha blinked his heavy eyelids open, slowly coming around as he sat up on his elbow, looking down at the slumbering man before him. Looking around to see the bed cover half strewn across the bed. Wet spots in various places across the sheets. The two of them completely naked. The silver haired man still lost to the world as he lay there with his arm around the hanyou's waist.

He smiled down at him before looking towards the window, finally taking note of the brightness that infiltrated the large space. He let his hand trace over the smooth pale skin, contemplating giving him morning head but any naughty thoughts were shot to hell at the sound of a doorbell sounding throughout the home. Watching the demon for a moment more before gently easing away from his warm embrace. Pulling the cover back over his nakedness before going over to the closet and randomly picking the large dark gray T-shirt and hastily throwing it over his head. The hem falling down to his middle thigh. Going to the dresser to take the black hair tie that rest over the top. Carelessly throwing his hair back into a ponytail as he made his way down the stairs and to the front door. Opening it up reveal a petite brown haired female holding in her arms a small silver haired child. Both turning to him at his appearance before them.

"Papa!" The little boy shouted, not waiting to stretch his little arms out towards him and he chuckled before holding his arms out to him as well. Settling the four year old on his right hip before turning to look back at the pretty brown eyed human.

"Thanks for keeping him last night, Sango." He thanked her, reaching out to take the small kid's backpack she held out to him. Filled with the silver haired boy's things.

"It was no problem." She smiled brightly. "I'm glad to be of service. I haven't watched this little guy in a while." Taking his son's little hand in her own as she looked to him with a smile. "See you later, Sora."

Sora smiled at her, his singular jagged magneta marking on either side of his face scrunching up with his cheeks. "Bye!" He told her, his golden eyes watching her as he laid his head against the hanyou.

"Bye Inuyasha." She told him before turning on her heel, long ponytail swishing behind her.

"See ya." He called after her, shutting the door back before looking to his son. "Were you a good boy for Sango?"

He nodded eagerly. "I be good like you told me to papa." His eyes suddenly holding the look of a begging puppy. "I hungry papa."

"Well then, we'll just have to make you a big boy breakfast," he told him, tossing the small pack next to his jacket on the couch. Setting his son down onto the floor as he instead picked up his discarded jeans. Pulling out the silver band from the front pocket and sliding it back onto his ring finger. Eyeing it as he asked his son if he wanted pancakes this morning. Turning to his silver haired boy at the silence that met him. Whirling around and finding him missing. Thinking of Sora entering his bedroom and taking off after him. Coming upon the landing and pushing his way into the room. Seeing the little boy making his way towards the sleeping dog demon. "Sora," he quietly hissed, drawing golden eyes his way. "Get over here and let your father sleep." Holding out a hand his way. "Come on, let's go make breakfast."

Sora seemed to pout but made to get down from the bed nonetheless at his papa's words. Only to let out a surprised squeal at the pair of arms that came around to encircle his tiny frame. Laughing at the hands that tickled him as he begged the older demon to stop. Sesshomaru smiling down at the miniature version of himself. Only his mother's marking under each of his eyes though they were the same as his own in coloring. The same proud crescent moon blemishing his forehead that ran in his family. Finally showing his son mercy and letting him up. Looking over to see Inuyasha leaning up against the doorway with a smile on his lips. Looking seductive even in nothing but a sloppy ponytail and one of his shirts. The hanyou's eyes snapping to meet with his and the events of last night came rushing back to him. The hanyou tilting his head in a saucy grin as he seemed to sense where his thoughts had gone.

Sora suddenly scrambled off the bed and made his way to his white haired parent, jumping up and down as he exclaimed he wanted pancakes. Inuyasha shaking his head down at his child in amusement before bringing up a hand to ruffle his straight locks. "Alright, squirt. Go wait for me at the table."

The little demon grinned before leaving his two parents alone, his steps fading as the two looked to one another. The hanyou suddenly walking over to the dresser and grabbing the dark pajama bottoms he saw and turning to chuck them towards the watchful dog demon. "C'mon. Your gonna help me make breakfast for Sora."

Sesshomaru stood up from his position, pulling the pants onto his hips as he looked to the other. "If I want you for breakfast."

His eyes drift down to the demon's naked hand before looking back up into a mirror of amber. "I'd say. . . only my husband has that right."

Sesshomaru let out a small huff of laughter, bending down to his fallen slacks and plucking the wedding band from its confine. Placing it back on his finger before walking over to the white haired male. Wrapping his arms around his waist before bending down to kiss his forehead. "You weren't saying that last night."

"That was last night," he replied with the raise of a dark brow. "But I had fun with you." He whispered with a bite of his lip. Leaning up to kiss his husband and feeling the arms around him tighten. Pulling away from the dog demon staring back at him with a serious he hadn't expected.

"Your the only one I'll ever need, Inuyasha."

He grinned at the face that came down towards him. "I better be." He husked lowly, lips barely apart before the sound of their son yelling out for them stopped them in their tracks. Sesshomaru meshing their foreheads together in defeat and Inuyasha laughed at seeing it. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away from his embrace. "C'mon," grabbing hold of his love's hand as he pulled him along behind him. "Let's go see to the needs of our son."

Sesshomaru watching the head of white before him as he went along willingly. Looking forward to seeing to the hanyou's needs for as long as their was breath in his body.

The dog demon making a mental note to stock up on the hanyou's wine of choice. Looking forward to more nights like the one they shared last night.

* * *

 **AN** : If you are so inclined. . .please leave a review here instead of on my **AO3** account. This is the site I use mainly. Plus, a naughty filled KogaShippo oneshot is in development. Hehe.

See ya. ^_^


End file.
